The New Kid
by nephilim67
Summary: When a new recruit enters the Stargate:Atlantis team. It wouldn't be a big deal, but he's only seventeen and sent over from the IOA with orders from Jack O' Neil himself. Plus he got the gene stronger than anyone in Atlantis. He's got the whole base buzzing and testing the teams acceptance of a new member. John Sheppard to be exact. Hope you enjoy : )
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid: Part I

**Chapter One: The New Kid **

"There's barely any information on this recruit." Sheppard commented to Dr. Weir holding open a folder. "There's not even an age in the file."

"I don't know John all I can tell you is that the IOA wanted him on this expedition." Weir explained sitting down in her office chair. "More specifically on you're off world team."

John showed a whining face, but Weir just ignored it. Just because he didn't want to happen didn't mean it was going to happen.

"So not only are they sending people to evaluate us they actually want to put one on a team." Sheppard huffed with a half- smile. "Missions are going to be great."

John closed the file and put it on Dr. Weir's desk and crossed his arms sitting down. She eyed him questionably, but tried to ignore his presence. She picked up a stack of folders and started to type on her computer. Shepherd started to make ticking noises and twirled his thumbs. Elizabeth breathed deeply annoyed eyeing John and picking up the folder of the new recruit.

"Tristan Conner's is scheduled to be dialing in this morning." Dr. Weir smiled checking her watch. "Practically any minute, you can go down and greet him and check him out if you want to."

At that moment blue started to engross the control room signifying the Stargate wormhole being established. Shepherd shot up shooting Dr. Weir a sly smile and nodding his leave. She shook her head watching him leave.

"Is this the dial in from Stargate command?" Sheppard asked a Sarah sitting behind a control panel.

"Yes Sir." Sarah nodded.

He nodded his thanks in the Sarah's direction. He started to make his way down the stairs. Sheppard was surprised to see Rodney pull up beside him.

"Rodney." Sheppard tilted his head a bit bewildered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm as intrigued about the new recruit as you are." Rodney remarked putting his hands behind his back. "I read the file. Talk about giving us as little information as possible. It's basically just his name."

"Don't you have…?" Sheppard started shrugging rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know stuff to do? Saving the world I don't know whatever it is you do. "

"Funny you should ask, but remarkably things have been fairly quiet." Rodney smiled looking at the wormhole. "I've actually been looking forward to talking with people."

"Fun for us." Sheppard forced a smile sarcastically muttering the comment under his breath.

"What was that?" Rodney questioned.

"That sounds great." Sheppard grinned.

Tristan walked through the wormhole and emerged on the other side. O' Neil has said this place was like no other place on earth. The architecture was truly remarkable and he felt like he was taking place in something far greater than himself. Everything seemed so different that he could not even find the words to describe this place.

"It's something else isn't it?" Shepherd spoke walking up to Tristan.

Sheppard tilted his head to get a better view, but Tristan was wearing a hat. At this point he guessed that the recruit was in his early if not mid-twenties. Tristan nodded chewing on a piece of gum; he still was taking in everything.

"It's amazing." Tristan commented looking over at the person who had just spoke.

Conner's was taken off guard O' Neil had described the commanding officer and the guy who had spoken matched the description. Tristan bowed his head taking off his hat and looked up to meet Shepherd eyes directly. He extended his hand to the major.

"You must be Sheppard." Tristan smiled.

Sheppard forced a slow smile and a nod. He looked at the kid he had dark short black hair, five foot nine, and blue eyes. But that's not what was rendering Sheppard speechless, Rodney was carrying the same expression.

"Hey, Rodney why don't you show the new guy around?" Sheppard suggested.

"But, he's only…" Rodney started to spat out.

"Rodney." Sheppard insisted barking back in reply, than looked over to Tristan. "I need to talk to someone if you would excuse me?"

Tristan nodded watching Sheppard walk away suspiciously. He blew off the remarks; ignoring the looks he gotten them enough at Stargate command as well. He was young seventeen to be exact, but he was going to be eighteen in less than a few weeks.

John walked up the stairs taking in everything. He stormed into Elizabeth's office his arms crossed and carrying a discomforting look. Dr. Weir looked up drawing her hands away from her keyboard, she was fairly certain this was about the new recruit.

"We need to talk." Sheppard snapped.

Tristan looked up to his right at the office in the corner watching as Sheppard entered a large see threw office in the right hand corner of the upper platform; he did not seemed pleased.

"Well I'm Rodney." Rodney awkwardly stated tipping back and forth on his heels.

"I know." Tristan nodded uninterested in what he had to say.

"How so if I may ask?" McKay asked taken back.

Tristan rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Jack O' Neil told me about a lot of the people over here."

"Must have said good things." Rodney grinned.

"Sure." Tristan lied with a forceful nod. "A lot were about you."

Sheppard started to pace back and forth in Dr. Weir's office. She must have followed him around for more than a couple of minutes; he seemed to be trying to tame his anger before he said something.

"He's just a kid!" Sheppard broke letting his anger out. "Eighteen at my guess."

"Actually he is a few weeks away from his eighteen birthday." Elizabeth commented.

"Even better." Sheppard huffed taking this whole thing as a joke.

Dr. Weir rubbed her forehead, "There is nothing I can do, he was sent over back Jack O' Neil himself with direct orders. What were you planning on doing?"

"Sending him right back through the wormhole down there. Tell him he can come back in a couple of years when he starts growing facial hair." Shepherd hissed motioning with his arms to make a point. "I won't allow it Dr. Weir; I'm not going to be responsible for some kid's life."

"I'm not saying that I'm a big fan of it either, but O'Neil was very forceful on this matter and the IOA is backing him up." Weir rationalized with Sheppard leaning back into her chair. "Besides you know we've lost quite a few people with the ancient gene, more specifically in our military teams. And they say this kid is one of the strongest they have seen with the gene since you. We could access so much more of this base with him."

"Okay I agree we need more people on at Atlantis with the gene and I'd be more than happy to assign him to a different sector-." John established clearly.

"Again, I'm not telling you that I don't agree with you." Weir restated slamming her fist down on the table. "But he's here as an IOA liaison so to speak. O'Neil said he would fire you personally if you sent him back."

"Yeah he'd love to see that." Sheppard huffed. "So that means I can put him on any team I have though right?"

Weir shook her head, "O' Neil figured you might do that, but he's supposed to be on your team as much as possible and Tristan will report back to the IOA."

"You wouldn't think about falsifying reports would you?" John threw out as a stab in the dark notion.

Weir cocked her eyebrow at Sheppard and shot him a frown showing her lack of amusement in John's idea.

"I'm just throwing some idea's out there." Sheppard retorted defensively. "I don't see you coming up with any."

Dr. Weir gave a half nod knowing that Sheppard was right; she clicked her pen a few times.

"I figure we should start working on that." Dr. Weir whispered.

"Dr. Weir are you saying that you would try to undermine a direct order from the IOA?" Sheppard grinned.

Weir shrugged and gave a slight grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan

"This is where our subspace beacon is emitted. I was actually the one that found out that Atlantis even had one." McKay stated enthusiastically than ran off to another section of the control room, motioning Tristan to follow. "And here is the Midway deployment grid create by-"

"I got this one…Sam Carter right?" Tristan answered acting innocently despite the fact that he knew it would set McKay off.

"Did she say that?!" Rodney stuttered appalled. "Because most of the ideas and mathematics were from me."

"If you say so." Tristan sarcastically remarked pretending to pick up an object and being interested in it.

"What's that supposed to mean punk?" Rodney spat back knocking the item out of Tristan's hand.

Tristan frowned resting his side on some sort of pillar.

"Okay, but didn't she come up with the idea to place gate after gate after gate." Tristan motioned with hand gestures.

"Well I guess so yeah." Rodney stuttered taken off guard.

"So it was her idea." Tristan nodded with a satisfied smile.

"No." Rodney snapped.

"But without her initial idea yours would not have been irrelevant." Tristan corrected.

Rodney had a hardened stare and was focused deeply on Tristan debating whether or not slap some sense into his teenage skull. Though he figured it was not do much good, this kid had been trained by some of the best at Stargate command it had been stated in his file. Just the thought was making McKay slightly less agitated.

"Rodney." Zelenka said from behind McKay.

But Rodney's gaze had not shifted, he was furious and Tristan knew it and it was making him laugh inside.

"Rodney!" Zelenka restated louder.

"What!" McKay hollered breaking the stare and turned around.

"I need you to review some data from your computer." Zelenka instructed, only when he looked up did saw a familiar face standing behind Rodney. "Tristan!"

A wide smile crossed Zelenka's face and you could see the amazement build up behind his eyes. Tristan nodded back and stuck out his fist, Zelenka extended his and they performed a handshake consisting of several fist bumps, handshakes, and ended in a finger point at each other. Rodney watched in confusion as the two seem to bond like they were lifelong friend's just reminiscing old times.

"And how do you two…" Rodney asked pointing back and forth between them.

"I met him over at Stargate command a few months ago." Zelenka commented patting Tristan on the back. "I was only allowed a week leave on earth. I was going to visit my family in Russia, but the plane got grounded do to a major winter storm. I never left Stargate command, and me and him became good friends."

"And as you requested." Tristan bowed pulling a flash drive out of his pocket and handing it to Zelenka.

"You really went!" Zelenka's face lit up like a child watching fireworks for the first time.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Tristan smiled wide.

"Promise?" McKay questioned confused.

Zelenka looked over to Rodney realizing he did not get the significance of the flash drive.

"As I said I did not go to Russia. My parents are getting old you know." Zelenka rambled. "Anyway I met Tristan and told him about my situation. He had me make a video to my parents. Told me if I could not go to Russia and talk to my parents that he would deliver it personally."

"You did that…for what?" Rodney questioned turning to Tristan.

"I have go to many foreign Stargate commands Russia being one of them. It's called going out of your way to be nice, something I'm told you never do." Tristan grinned.

Zelenka could not help but laugh. Many people wanted to say something similar to that to him, but nobody ever had.

"You are a very good person." Zelenka smiled widely embracing Tristan in a hug. "Both for the flash drive and telling Rodney what he needed to hear. "

Tristan was taken off guard and tried to reveal a forced smile that was a little bit genuine. He had not received a hug from anyone since his mom died three years ago and he surely did not receive any at Stargate command.

"Are you crying?" Rodney questioned giving Zelenka a look like he was quite pathetic.

"No." Zelenka lied pulling back from the hug and wetting his eyes with his uniform. "I do need you to inspect the computer though right now?"

"Don't move." Rodney order jabbing his finger in Tristan face only a few inches away.

Tristan rolled his eyes at the notion of McKay giving him an order. But choosing to explore he guessed might get him into some trouble so he let his eyes stray back up to the room where Major Sheppard was.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheppard

"If I sent him back…" Sheppard repeated trying to figure out a continuation of the statement.

"Stargate command will give you a dishonorable discharge for not following orders." Weir stated putting down her pen and pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer finger in frustration. "They do not like you over there you know."

"It doesn't matter at least I would walk out with a clean conscience." Sheppard growled.

"But they would send him back and you would have accomplished nothing." Weir frowned.

Sheppard bit his lip than sat down in the chair across from Weir, "I hate it when you're right. So what do we do?"

"We play along for now, he will not be put on military detail until he turns eighteen which is three weeks away, but if an opportunity arises…" Weir smiled leaving the statement open ended. "Maybe we can talk him into joining different department."

"I am not sure I like the aspect of a daycare center." Sheppard commented.

Weir looked behind Sheppard and she closed her eyes a bit ashamed and off guard.

"Well it's not like I like the thought of working at a retirement home either." Tristan smirked leaning in the doorway.

Sheppard was taken off guard by the directness of the comment, and Weir could not help but release a brief giggle.

"How long have you been standing there?" John questioned.

"Does that matter?" Tristan stated.

"You two be nice." Weir instructed. "Or there will be problems for both of you."

"Yes mam." Tristan nodded.

Weir laughed shaking her head, "It's Doctor Weir Lt. Conner."

"What did you do to Rodney?" Sheppard asked looking behind his shoulder not seeing him in the gate room. "He was supposed to be watching you."

Tristan laughed, "Is that some kind of joke. Mention something to strengthen his ego and he'll do anything; that or food."

Sheppard gave himself a face palm, the kid was right and he was the wrong person to watch over him. The kid reminded him a little of himself mostly because he had a lot of attitude.

"Tristan why don't I escort you to your courters." Weir smiled standing up than looked back to shoot Sheppard a sharp glare.

Sheppard breathed deeply rubbing the annoyance off his face. He waited until Tristan and Weir were gone than stood up and walked out into the control room. McKay looked back at him with a look of confusion across his face. Sheppard motioned for him to come over Rodney pointed at himself and John nodded.

"What was that?!" Sheppard hissed under his breath. "You were supposed to be watching the kid."

"Zelenka needed me I told him to stay put." Rodney stated. "Besides I needed air… you know he said that Sam Carter created the idea of the midway station?! The nerve I don't like him."

Sheppard grinned, "Not bad kid."

"What?" Rodney questioned.

"He knows you well enough to know what will set you off. I bet he knows the whole team. He has done his research no doubt with help from O'Neil. Dang it." Sheppard explained.

"What does that mean?" Rodney questioned.

"We got to watch our backs." Sheppard stated. "But before I go…"

Within seconds Sheppard's flat hand had made contact with the back of Rodney's head.

"What was that for?" Rodney stuttered.

"I don't know… for being you." John frowned than walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan

"Sorry about that." Weir commented.

"No Sheppard has a valid point I'm young. And I understand that it's difficult." Tristan agreed.

"So you don't think you should be here?" Weir questioned.

"I know too many people I'm just a kid, but I've been training the last two years for this non-stop." Tristan remarked. "I have been on many missions off world, and I've been in fights. Despite the obvious reservation that people have on me I'm not a fish out of water here. I believe that I have the right to be here just like anyone else. Yes, I have the gene, but I'm a military guy I can't sit on the computer like Rodney. Which I know is what you want to do with me."

"I never said that you would be." Weir stated.

"Well I know you and Sheppard's faces and you're going to try to sideline me as much as possible." Tristan huffed. "Unlike all those IOA runarounds I'm not here to cause trouble and complain I follow orders, because that's what I was trained to do. Just like Sheppard I was brought here for my skills and the gene."

"Woolsey said he was not here to cause a trouble and go with the flow, but he intervened every chance he got." Weir joked.

"Well no offense, but he only reads reports and yes Woolsey has been put into our kind of situation more so than any other IOA worker, he doesn't understand that everything is a bit more hostile. That everything rests on teamwork and taking orders. Woolsey keeps his word usually well that's until something else happens which almost always does." Tristan explained walking beside Weir as they turned a corner. "The IOA seems to think that the build of this base and how it runs doesn't work, but I believe quite the opposite."

Weir smiled taken back, "You do?"

"You guys are an odd bunch, but you guys work and understand each other. I was taught to shoot and ask questions later and that sometimes you have to leave people behind. But you guys are run by heart you guys are unpredictable that way." Tristan explained. "I choose Atlantis, because I liked the way you ran it. You know Sheppard got a pretty bad reputation back on earth."

"And what do you think?" Weir questioned quite interested in his answer.

"I've read his report; he did the right thing despite the fact that he did disobey a direct order." Tristan paused before continuing. "His team was in that helicopter and he knew one was alive. I'm sorry, but if I was that guy I would love to know that no matter what someone had my back despite the circumstances and the odds. A war zone would not have stopped me if the soldier that Sheppard had tried to save had survived he would have won a purple heart, but the guys didn't so…"

"I see." Weir nodded than stopped in front of a door. "Your quarters."

"Thanks." Tristan smiled.

Weir passed her hand across a panel to the side of the door and it slid open. He looked inside it was pretty decent he had been in far less acceptable courters. He set down his duffel bag to the side of the door and turned around.

"Dr. Weir." Tristan said.

"Yes Lt. Conner." Weir smiled.

"That's going to stay a private conversation right?" Tristan asked a bit skittish.

"Of course." Weir nodded she started to turn around when she stopped and turned her head. "Ronan would like to have a sparring session with you. Once you get settled in of course."

Tristan looked back for a writing utensil, but he could spot none, "And where is the…"

But Doctor Weir was already gone. Tristan shrugged walking into his room the door instantly shut behind him. The space was fairly vacant and he had barley anything to put up that would make this space personal. You live with the military and you don't really keep a lot of sentimental items. He sat on the bed and shook his head…perhaps this was not a good idea.

Two Weeks Later…

"Look at him." Rodney snarled stabbing his mash potatoes and looking at Tristan from across the lunch room. "Thinks he knows more about quantum psychics than I do."

"He just pointed out an error in you equation, didn't say more than a few words." Zelenka stated shaking his head. "If you had discovered a mistake in someone's equation you would still be taunting them for it. Tristan hasn't even brought that up and it's been a week I think you need to get over it."

"What about yesterday he smirked at me in the control room." Rodney protested slamming his fork on the table.

Zelanka rolled his eyes, "He smiled and said hi to Amanda who was at the controls behind you."

Tristan sat down and was playing with his mashed potatoes; he really was not that hungry. He could see Sheppard team across the cafeteria and avoided eye contact. The place was moderately populated enough that he could be seen and not seen at the same time.

"I'm with you Rodney." Sheppard grinned. "Yesterday he stole my spot on the swing and today he gossiping behind my back on the playground."

"Did he say anything about me?" Rodney questioned.

Sheppard rolled his eye, he did not answer even though he was certain that Rodney was being serious.

"But you said." Rodney protested.

"It was a figure of speech that I was not expecting anyone to take it seriously." Sheppard frowned.

Tristan heard a pounding of a tray in front of him so he lifted his head up.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Beckett." The man smiled in a Scottish accent. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"No." Tristan smiled. "But I'm sure you've heard about me."

"That I did you are quite a hot topic." Beckett nodded, but he read Tristan expression. "Anything you want to talk about? This whole thing has got to have you with more than a few issues."

Tristan was not the sort to blurt out his issues, but he did have a few.

"I get the feeling that I'm not really wanted here." Tristan explained.

"Now why would you go be saying something like that." Beckett stuttered taken back.

"It's been two weeks and Sheppard hasn't allowed me off world he's done a pretty good job of sidelining me so far." Tristan continued.

"Maybe he just wants to ease you into the process." Beckett suggested.

"I have been off world at Stargate Command many times this is not new ground to me." Tristan growled justifying himself. "I knew I was not going to be going on large missions with Sheppard's team right away, but I haven't been allowed to go with anyone off world."

Beckett leaned back in his chair putting his spoon down on the table, "May I ask how you got involved in the Stargate project at such a young age?"

Tristan shook his head and shrugged, "A lot of events lead me here…it's complicated."

"Explaining how and why the world exists is complicated." Beckett commented letting out a brief giggle before continuing. "It's just complicated to you half the time everything can be explained in a couple of minutes."

Tristan smirked flipping over a piece of chicken and throwing his fork on his tray, "Okay I get it Doctor…I'm not ready to reveal that to you. No offense, but I just met you five minutes ago. I don't feel like telling my life story to someone I just met."

"Understandable." Beckett nodded taking a bite of a protein bar. "Do you have anything planned this evening?"

"Ronan wants to do a sparring session with me later today. Why?" Tristan answered.

"If you have free time I can always use more help in the infirmary, we've been pretty short staffed after the last wraith attacked. A lot got transferred to Coldwell's ship." Beckett offered.

"I'm not a Doctor." Tristan replied shaking his head.

"Hey." Beckett protested with a smile. "I'm not asking you to perform complex surgery…come on it doesn't look like you are going to eat too much more why don't you come down with me to the infirmary."

Tristan frowned, he wanted to find the words to say "no", but the truth was he really did not have anything better to do until around supper time, "Sure."

Tristan was fairly uncertain of what Beckett was going to have him do, but he had to admit this was one of the best offers he had got to do something since he got here even if he would just be handing Beckett gaze pads. They both stood up and Tristan followed behind Beckett.

"How does he find friends so quick?" Rodney questioned like it was a complete mystery. "It took months for people to talk to me…I never understood it."

"Egocentric." Sheppard responded.

"Selfish." Teyla frowned

"Inconsiderate." Ronan grunted.

"My best traits." Rodney grinned.

"Our points exactly." Sheppard responded nodding his head.

"Oh." Rodney frowned getting the message.

"We got to watch our backs." Sheppard stated. "But before I go…"

Within seconds Sheppard's flat hand had made contact with the back of Rodney's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Tristan & Beckett

Four hours later…

"Morphine is a…"Beckett started and half-finished implying that Tristan should.

"Drug that makes people happy." Tristan joked. "Or a drug that people take to be on a different plane of existence if you know what I mean."

Beckett frowned not finding the joke amusing.

"Fine, it's a powerful drug. It's a narcotic pain reliever it's used to treat moderate to severe pain." Tristan answered. "You take it before surgery never after…what more do you want to know."

"Your knowledge of the medical field is fairly amazing." Beckett smiled setting down a vile next to about ten other ones. "Where did you learn?"

"I had a lot of down time, Stargate sent over a few professors from Stanford. I guess that's how I learned most of it." Tristan answered.

Beckett was taken back this kid had been coursed in medicine by some of the best professors in the world.

"Stargate command thought it would be useful for me to have a medical background in the field." Tristan commented. "I learned a lot, but not nearly enough."

"Well I would love to take you on as an apprentice." Beckett smiled.

"Can you do that don't I have to have a degree or something?" Tristan questioned.

"This is the Pegasus galaxy not the milky way. The rules that apply on earth don't apply here. I have been to many planets; and apprentice training is normal." Beckett nodded than leaned in to a whisper. "You are better than some here already."

"I don't know." Tristan said rubbing the back of his head. "I like healing people, but doesn't that go against my military nature."

"It's never wrong to learn to save someone." Beckett answered. "The fact that you're questioning it means that you are thinking about it. I'm not forcing you to do this, but if you do take this job I will hold you to certain guidelines."

Tristan reflected on what Carson had to say and he had a point what if it was not the enemy, but a comrade. Medical training and learning how to treat a wound could very well save a life. Besides it was not like Beckett was asking him to give up his military background to take this on.

"Like what kind of guidelines?" Tristan asked a bit curious.

"Don't use you medical knowledge for bad practices, help people stuff like that." Beckett explained. "You don't turn anyone away if they need help. Stuff like that."

"I don't know…" Tristan questioned uncertain.

"Just promise me you'll think about it okay?" Beckett smiled.

Tristan nodded a slight frown on his face. He had loved the medical field when he had been taught, but he had to learn more about these guideline, but Beckett was in the field sometimes so Tristan figured they would not be that bad. With that Major Sheppard walked a look that he did not seem happy to do so. They did not get along as simple as that, but then again he did not make such good friends with Rodney either…he was not doing that well in retrospect.

"Ronan has been looking for you." John said with an unpleasant look on his face.

"I will think about it Carson." Tristan nodded than turned to Sheppard who seemed a bit confused at what Tristan said to Beckett, but ignored it overall. "Where is he?"

"He's down in the sparring room. Waiting for you?" Sheppard motioned for Tristan to stand up.

"Was I supposed to be down there? I was never given a specific time." Tristan said a bit taken back, the first invite to do anything with the team in terms of training and he may have just missed his first meeting.

"Cool down, he's been in there all afternoon fighting. He sent me to find you." Sheppard smirked taking a step back defensibly.

That made Tristan a bit relieved though he was sure that Sheppard would take him there and perhaps even watch which was not what he was looking forward to. John motioned him to follow.

"I got the kid I'm bringing him down." Sheppard said into his microphone.

Tristan rolled his eyes, he was used to it enough that it did not bother him nearly as much as it used to. Before the Stargate program he had been a fairly angry kid, three years ago Sheppard might have been punched in the mouth. They twisted and turned a few times before anything was said.

"So…"Sheppard said awkwardly. "You've been fitting in fairly well here."

"I guess so." Tristan responded. "Everyone except the military portion of the base."

"Well that was straight forward." John huffed a laugh.

"I know what you're doing Major Sheppard and it won't work." Tristan stopped turning to face John.

"And what exactly would that be?" Sheppard remarked looking amused.

"I get that you postponed my installment on the team until I turned eighteen, but I've had every department asking me to join them." Tristan snapped. "With all due respect sir I'm not happy with your effort to get me interested in another sector of Atlantis…because it won't work."

"I don't know you and Beckett seemed to be getting along fairly well." Sheppard grinned.

"What's your problem you can't beat me on the field so you're trying to beat me off." Tristan growled. "Using pretty lame tactics by the way."

"Listen kid…" Sheppard started.

"Are we too late?" Rodney said from behind Sheppard cutting him off mid-sentence.

Sheppard moved to reveal Rodney and the women that he believed was referred as Teyla approach up to where they were.

"No, he's on his way to get a taste of his own medicine." Sheppard snarled back moving forward.

Tristan was frustrated as he watched Sheppard stomp off down the hall. Rodney ran off and was pretty close after him. Teyla remained, she shot him a smile.

"He just doesn't know your character yet." Teyla assured.

"Well it's been two weeks it's not like he's making an effort to do so." Tristan responded walking down the hall with Teyla. "What do you think of this whole thing? About me?"

"Among my people we are trained and taught to fight from a very young age. Put into wars at your age. It does not make me mad, but then again Sheppard is from a world that things are different. We did not have the fortune to join at such a late age." Teyla explained. "It's not really an option more of a rite of passage into our group of people. I'm pretty sure that Ronan would say the same thing about his upbringing."

"I just wish that he would give me a chance." Tristan frowned.

"It will take time but he will warm up to you eventually. You have a very attractive personality." Teyla commented.

Tristan laughed, "I'm pretty sure, "attractive" was not the right word to describe it."

"What do you mean?" Teyla replied a bit bewildered.

"Attractive means I don't know like when a boy likes a girl…that's attraction. I'm not sure that I want Sheppard to be …attracted."

Teyla let a laugh come out, "You're right perhaps that was not the best. By being you and showing what you can do he will respect you. That better."

Tristan laughed with a nod, "You're just like Beckett."

"How is that?" Teyla asked.

"You're nice." Tristan responded. "Thanks I really needed a pep talk."

Teyla was taken off guard by his comment by the time she looked up and was about to respond they were already to the entrance of the sparing arena.

"Take off your shoes." John directed. "They are best left outside the door. Good luck we'll see you at supper."

Tristan was shocked he was sure that Sheppard would stay and watch. Perhaps so that he could criticize him later. He was not sure of any of John's intentions at this point he did the opposite of everything he thought he would do.

"What a minute…What!" Rodney awed at the sudden turn of events.

"Come we should leave them alone this is team bonding time after all." Sheppard sarcastically remarked.

Teyla turned Tristan and bowed her head he was uncertain on what he should do, but he bowed his head back. She looked up carrying a big smile on her face.

"What was that?" Tristan grinned.

"It means many things, but in this case…good luck." Teyla winked before following behind Sheppard as they started to walk away from the arena.

"Come on you guys." Sheppard motioned for Rodney and Teyla to follow after they had rounded the first corner.

"I thought we were watching the fight?" Rodney questioned still a bit taken back by Sheppard's statement.

Teyla frowned deeply both John and Rodney wanted to see this fight between Tristan and Ronan. She felt bad because the truth was she kind of wanted to see what kind of fighter Tristan was or if he was all talk. Not that he had bragged much about anything he had been pretty quiet, but seemed to be making friends at an easy pace. Teyla was confused she had no idea where John was leading them it he seemed to be circling the fight arena. It was a few minutes later when Sheppard stopped in front of a wall.

"Watching Atlantis age was not exactly what I had in mind." Rodney remarked.

Sheppard huffed with a disapproving stare than stepped forward and the wall vanished to reveal a room. Rodney's jaw just about dropped Teyla seemed fairly surprised as well.

"How did you…"Rodney stuttered.

Sheppard stepped into the secret room, "A few weeks ago I was filling out a mission report and was not watching where I was going and when I look up I was here. It took me about thirty minutes to figure a way out and to find this…"

Sheppard glided his hand over a dark platform and the lights turned on. It was a fairly small space, but could easily fit ten people into the room. Both Teyla and Rodney were wondering what this had to do with the significance of the fight that was about to unfold. Sheppard pressed a button and the wall on the other side of the platform disappeared. Rodney walked forward and put his hand on what he thought was going to be nothing, but it felt like glass.

"It's a reversal mirror." Rodney smiled.

"Reversal mirror?" Teyla questioned not knowing the term.

"On our planet we have mirrors in certain places that a person seeing in can see nothing but themselves." Rodney explained.

"Yes that's a mirror." Teyla remarked still a bit confused.

"But the person on the other side of the mirror can't see them." Sheppard finished.

"How are such things possible?" Teyla asked stepping forward and touching the glass.

"Good question I have no idea how they are made." Sheppard responded jogging forward to be in between Teyla and Rodney. "But we have our view of the playing field."

"So could I access this room?" McKay asked a tinge bit of excitement in his voice.

"No." Sheppard answered. "I have brought Beckett and even had you pass by here, but nothing happened."

"But I have the gene I should be able to access it." Rodney protested.

"His gene is stronger Rodney he should be able to gain more access to things in Atlantis than anyone." Teyla explained.

Rodney seemed a bit peeved, but shrugged it off, "This room isn't that special anyway."

Tristan did not know what to say to Ronan he had not said much of anything to him since he got here. He had a reputation of being defensive and silent. Not to mention his fighting skill were talked about around the cafeteria the few times he had been there in rush hour time. Tristan was not the tallest he was about the same at Sheppard, he was average, but Ronan in comparison was much taller and buff. Which that by itself would make people run in the opposite direction.

"Have you trained in hand to hand combat?" Ronan asked.

He spoke! Tristan was shocked, but managed to nod, "Yes, but I've heard about you I'm not sure that I could compete much with you as I've heard of your unique fighting style."

"You are backing out already?" Ronan grinned.

"I knew it." Sheppard shook his head behind the glass.

Tristan grinned, "I don't back down despite the odds… bring it on."

Sheppard was taken a bit by surprise he was expecting the kid to agree with Ronan and walk right out, but he had an attitude despite the fact that he knew the odds were against him greatly.

Ronan took little time after that to jolt forward and he was fast. He was just feet away from Tristan in a matter of seconds. Tristan jumped back missing Ronan's attack by just mere inches. But took into note the arc and jump in which he attacked. The second hit he had not been so lucky, he got a direct hit to the side of his face knocking him down to the ground. He was on his knee's holding the side of his face he could feel the blood coming out. Ronan stepped closer to inspect and see if he had really hurt this kid and that's what Tristan was waiting for. He swept his foot knocking Ronan off balance, but not down. Ronan was expecting a hit to follow soon after, but instead the kid seemed to be off in the other direction toward a wall just a couple feet away. Ronan stepped forward. Another grinned crossed Tristan's face he took several steps up the wall and twisted in mid-air to come face to face Ronan. He was about as tall as Ronan now and seemed to mimic Ronan in terms of the fight style arcing his arm with an open hand at the end. He had not seen it coming and his fist made contact with Ronan's face. A cut above his right eyebrow appeared. The group behind the glass watched in aw. Ronan had been fairly untouchable in the ring. And a face shot that drew blood was rare. Sheppard watched in intrigue. Tristan rolled hitting the floor, he grinned standing up and wiped the blood with his t-shirt. Ronan grinned right back, they exchanged a few more close defensive hits, blocking each other's moves, but one that was not giving Tristan an advantage was Ronan's strength and height. He was constantly losing ground. Ronan had Tristan nearly back up against a wall, Ronan managed to get him a few times and one shot to the rib nearly knocked him out of breath, but he kept pushing on anyway.

"You got to admit the kid's got determination." Teyla remarked.

Tristan ducked allowing Ronan's fist to make contact with the wall which in turn allowed Tristan to get out of being backed into a corner. Like before Tristan made a run for the wall and Ronan followed not allowing him to get another cheap shot. Tristan had noticed the grooves in the wall when he had first entered the room. O'Neil had been first impressed with him when he had been fighting he never did anything that was expected. Grounded was not in his vocabulary, he had a gymnastic background. Tristan was sure this would take Ronan off guard. Tristan looked up there were bars above that were like rafters he just hoped he would be able to reach them. He hit the grooves just right he had nearly cleared twice the height he did before. The group behind the glass was shocked. Tristan latching onto a bar nearly missing it by a few inches. Ronan was below and did not know what just happened. Tristan flung himself forward letting go and allowed his body to do a somersault. The gang behind the glass was practically pressed up against it looking up. Tristan landed behind Ronan and by the time he turned he had already managed to get in a dozen side hits. The only problem Ronan did not seem to be all that phased and when he turned around Ronan's fist mad full contact with his forehead. Tristan hit the floor blacking out for a few second when he opened his eyes he needed a second to figure out where he was again.

"He's not going to get back up that would be crazy." McKay muttered.

But Tristan did, a black eye was already starting to appear, but there he stood raising up both his fists. He was so disoriented and his adrenaline was making him jump at noises that were not relevant. Ronan threw more punches and Tristan blocked a few, but caught one in his rib and another in his stomach. Now he felt like he was running out of air regardless he fought back as best as he could. A shot to the side of his temple sent him to the ground again, he was shaking, but regardless ready to get back up and fight.

"Stop." Ronan said walking up to Tristan. "That's enough."

Tristan turned to face him looking up from the ground shocked that he had just said that. Ronan even extended his hand out to Tristan and he took it. Ronan helped him up and gave him a pat on the back. Tristan grinned a wide smile crossed his face.

"Where did you learn those moves?" Ronan laughed.

Tristan smirked, "I never could stay on the ground."

"So like climbing trees?" Ronan questioned a bit confused, but took the answer anyway.

"Yeah sort of, but not really." Tristan grinned. "I learned using elevated bars."

"Like branches." Ronan responded back.

"Yeah." Tristan huffed a laugh shrugging. "I guess like a branch."

Tristan felt a bit unbalanced his head felt made his eyes feel like everything was passing in slow motion. He blinked a few times but it did not wear off.

"You okay?" Ronan questioned.

"I feel really dizzy." Tristan replied revealing some discomfort on his face.

Ronan walked up to Tristan and seemed to be inspecting something on his head, "I think we need to get you down to Beckett."

"Why?" Tristan questioned a bit confused.

Ronan grabbed Tristan's wrist and lifted it towards his face. He put his hand on his forehead and the moment he released his grip and more pressure was applied he could feel almost unbearable pain. He flinched pulling his hand back only to have quite a bit of blood on his hand.

"You have blood running down your face." Ronan said.

Tristan had thought that might have been sweat, he had no idea he had been hit that bad. Tristan grinned playfully shrugging.

"It's nothing." Tristan shook his head. "A bandage and I'll be good."

Tristan nodded starting to make his way toward the entrance when he felt a grip on his collar that started to pull him forward. He grabbed Ronan's wrist.

"What and the heck are you doing?!" Tristan growled attempting to pry off his hand, but he had little to no success.

He had been dragged about halfway there, "I'll go, but I can walk on my own."

Ronan instantly released his grip allowing Tristan feet to find contact with the floor. He ran his hand down his shirt to remove the wrinkles. He frowned.

"You know instead of dragging someone down the hallway you could have just asked me to come with you to the infirmary. There are other approaches to getting someone to listen to you rather than the obvious physical way you know?" Tristan huffed walking forward past Ronan.

"Would you have gone if I had asked?" Ronan questioned.

"Honestly…no." Tristan grinned. "But it would have allowed me enough time to run. And with you I think I would have needed it."

Ronan laughed, "I would have found you."

"I don't doubt it." Tristan laughed than he looked up at Ronan to see he had a few deep cuts to. "It doesn't look like I'm the only one who needs stiches."

Ronan pressed his hand to his forehead a bit of a grin crossed his face, he patted Tristan on his shoulder which caught him by surprised.

"Not bad kid." Ronan commented.


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett & Tristan & Ronan

"What happened again?" Beckett frowned looking at Ronan and Tristan.

Tristan and Ronan exchanged glances from their side by side beds. They both shrugged symmetrically. Beckett shook his head muttering words under his breath as he went off the grab some supplies. Ronan and Tristan looked back each other and laughed.

Tristan nodded looking at a scar on his arm, "What happened to your arm?"

The laugh was cut short instantly a stone face. Tristan felt a bit guilty he had no right to ask questions that he had no right to ask.

"I was told you fought the Wraith?" Tristan asked a bit shy looking down at his feet.

"Yep." Ronan said looking over.

"Are they as scary as everyone says?" Tristan whispered under his breath.

He was scared Ronan knew it, "Yes a monster that sucks the life right out of you is pretty scary."

Tristan was still looking at his feet as he nodded. Atlantis was great the whole galaxy was breath taking until you looked at the Wraith problem. There was silence he breathed deeply. He forced a brief smile.

"You don't have to fight them you know?" Ronan whispered back.

"Not you to." Tristan huffed disappointingly.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't fight them I was fighting when I was younger than you. And it's not like we don't need more people to help in the fight, but not everyone is made for it." Ronan explained.

"I know, but I want to help people even if I only save one life it would be worth it. I need to prove that I can do this." Tristan replied looking Ronan straight in the eye.

"You don't have to prove anything here." Ronan shook his head than pointed to the scar on his arm. "You get pointless scars like this trying to prove yourself."

Tristan looked back and forth than lifted up his shirt to reveal a long scar wrapping some distance around his waist. Ronan looked a bit taken back.

"I went into the city when I was sixteen to see a concert these guys were picking on this girl when it was over. There were three men, I helped her most likely saved her life. Beat the crap out of them for the most part. I turned to leave and started to make my way back to the street." Tristan paused. "One of them had a knife I wasn't expecting it. That's how I got that scar. Even if I had died that night I wouldn't have walked away I saved that girls life. So she could have another birthday, to get married, to live her dreams. By saving her I allowed her to chase life just a little bit longer. We all die Ronan, it's how we choose to live until that point that shows who we are."

Ronan was listening, his expression read that he was a bit taken back.

"I don't know these people haven't even stepped outside Atlantis, but I know you and I know Teyla. You guys are great and I would give up my life for anyone in this galaxy if they're half the person you guys are." Tristan shook his head. "It's not about pride for me. I'm scared yes, but I'll get over it I'm not going to back down just because of that. I'm going to fight in spite of that. And if I have to prove to Sheppard, so I am allowed to do all that stuff I will as stupid and pointless as it may be."

"Alright lads." Beckett said rounding the corner. "Who wants to get stitched up first?

Tristan and Ronan's eyes broke away from each other. Tristan looked over to the other side to looked at the door his head a bit down.

"Don't everyone volunteer at once." Beckett said looking down at his equipment getting it ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheppard, Ronan, and Rodney

Cafeteria…

One week later…

"I can't believe he got you?" Sheppard said eyeing Ronan's stitches.

"It was a lucky shot." Rodney huffed under his breath. "Newbie luck."

Sheppard nodded agreeing with Rodney.

"What do you guys have against him?" Ronan growled under his breath stabbing his meat. "That's all you guys have been taking about for the last week."

"Great." Sheppard leaned back throwing his fork on his plate. "He got to you to."

"So me and Sheppard are the only leveled headed ones around here?" Rodney snorted out a grin.

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "I'm level headed you're just with me because your mad that he damages your ego."

"So I have my reasons you have yours." Rodney shrugged. "Would you rather have the brilliant scientist against you?"

Sheppard breathed deeply crossing his arms.

"And you wonder why Teyla hasn't been talking to you guys." Ronan scowled under his breath.

John's eyes widened and Rodney made a sour face at the random off character comment.

"Don't look so surprised you guys are acting like children. The least you can do is wish him a happy birthday." Teyla frowned walking up behind John a tray in her hand.

John slumped over scratching his face looking like a kid being disciplined. Teyla knew he deserved some tuff love.

"Tristan said he will be getting off with Beckett in ten minutes he invited us all to have lunch with him. A very gracious and grown up offer under the circumstances." Teyla said sternly.

"I have a meeting with Weir in ten minutes." Sheppard shrugged.

"I bet." Teyla frowned.

"I have stuff to do also." Rodney stuttered an obvious lie.

"Ronan?" Teyla nodded.

"I'd be honored." Ronan nodded standing up.

Without another word Ronan and Teyla made their way to a table across the cafeteria with a few other people seated at it. Sheppard scooped up some mash potatoes on his spoon and flung it over in Rodney's direction which landed on his right shoulder.

"What was that for?" Rodney stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell me Teyla was behind me?"

Rodney shrugged, " I was hungry I guess I didn't notice."

Sheppard shook his head, "You got the plan ready for tonight?"

"Yes of course." McKay huffed. "It's time to teach him a lesson."


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan

"Come on Beckett we've been working hard all day it's time to grab some lunch." Tristan remarked patting him on his shoulder.

"I'd love to, but I've got to finish up with a few patience's." Beckett smiled.

Tristan went for the plastic glove box, but was instantly stopped by Carson.

"It's your birthday I got it covered. Besides you have a lunch date with other people. I don't want you to be late."

"Fine, but I'll bring you back lunch."

Carson laughed with a nod, "Sounds like a deal now run off and enjoy yourself."

Tristan reluctantly nodded making his way to the door, "Hey Beckett."

Beckett turned to face Tristan in the doorway.

"Thanks for the ring." Tristan nodded at the silver on the string around his neck. "Hey what does the symbol mean?"

"Gifted." Beckett nodded.

Tristan grinned nodding with a sly smile. Carson had smile the gift meant a lot to him he was fairly certain that he hadn't gotten anything over at Stargate Command. Tristan walked off making his way toward the cafeteria. He got quite a few birthday wishes, but he was thinking about weather Sheppard would be sitting at that table. His gut told him no. He was still getting the hang of navigating through the halls, but he was almost a natural people were fairly surprised on how well he was getting around. He had gotten a lot of comparisons to Sheppard who also learned the layout in a matter of weeks. He walked into the cafeteria, the place was moderately filled. And he could see a Teyla and Ronan at the corner table in front of him. Teyla instantly ran over grabbing his hand and dragged him to the table a wide smile on her face. He was a bit shocked to see a long row of food on the table. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What's all this?"

"It's your birthday party I was told eighteen is a very big number where you are from?" Teyla responded.

"Yeah I guess so." Tristan replied blushing.

"You are among friends no need to be nervous." Teyla nodded and waved for the rest of the lunch room than whispered to Tristan. "I have been taught a song for this occasion."

"You really don't have to." Tristan whispered under his breath.

But the lunch room had already started…"Happy Birthday….happy birthday…to you…"

Tristan to be honest was trying to cut everything out; he did not like a lot of attention. After everyone was done singing he let out a nervous laugh and wide smile. Teyla directed everyone to the table full of food. Nearly everyone gave him a pat on his back as they passed most people liked him. Though out the back he could see Rodney and Sheppard making their escape. He decided to share the table with Zelanka, Teyla, Ronan, and Lorne. There were quite a few more people at the table, but these were the main people he had gotten to know.

Looking around everyone seemed be enjoying the festivities. There was laughing, shouting, and a whole lot of talking that engulfed the large cafeteria. The loudest he thought he had ever heard.

"So tell me kid what are you going to do now that you are eighteen?" Lorne grinned.

"I don't know to be honest it's not like you have a seven eleven around the corner where I can buy a scratch off or anything." Tristan responded. "I don't know of anything that I can do."

Almost everyone around him laughed at the comment, but it was true. He was eighteen, though it was not exactly a big birthday to get a list of new stuff he could do. Smoking not interested. Scratch off, as a kid his mom always let him do it so it was not a big deal. And he could be charged as an adult, but he was not on Earth anymore.

"How about base jumping off the center tower?" Lorne questioned.

"What?" Tristan choked. "You guys can do that?"

There was some sputtering laughter, before everyone exploded. It had been a joke. Tristan grinned his head in amusement shaking his head.

"How about this?" Lorne stood up pouring something out of a pitcher into a glass, than slid it over to Tristan. "Try it I think you'll like it."

Tristan looked at the liquid cock-eyed. He was not sure if this was a joke or not and worried this would blow up in his face. He skeptically took a sip. The concoction was strong, sour, and felt like fire going down his throat. But he knew what it was from the moment it entered his mouth…moonshine. He grew up in some back wood small town in Pennsylvania and knew all sorts of people that made their own brew. Tristan did not make a sour face he just grinned.

"Is that the strongest you got?"

"Looks like we know what you are going to be doing on your birthday." Lorne grinned reaching across the table grabbing the whole jug.

Teyla could not help, but smile.

"So who made all the food?" Tristan question taking another sip from his cup.

"You can thank Teyla's people for that." Lorne nodded over in Teyla's direction.

"It's amazing, you should have brought them." Tristan suggested.

"They saved their own portion, they work hard and it would be hard for them to leave from the mainland." Teyla explained.

Tristan looked out the window from the cafeteria, "They live on this planets mainland?"

"Yes." Teyla smiled.

"I would love to meet them!" Tristan said excited.

"Well I make a trip out there every few days I would be more than delighted to have somebody to accompany me." Teyla said quite joyed by the statement.

The spark that lit behind Tristan eyes were great. Teyla was very curios he seemed over excited about everything at Atlantis.

"Don't tell Sheppard, but Teyla might even allow you to fly the jumper." Zelanka said under his breath.

"Really?!" Tristan said looking over at Teyla.

4


	9. Chapter 9

Sheppard & Rodney

"Sheppard are you sure this is such a good idea?" McKay questioned.

"Are you kidding me Rodney this was basically your idea?" John frown pulling up a stool next to Rodney and crossing his arms. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?"

"No." Rodney spat back instantly. "I want to do this, but if Weir…"

"She won't find out… you told me that?" Sheppard frowned.

"She won't systematically, but if she ever asked point blank it's not a big secret that I'm a bad liar." Rodney explained. "Not to mention she knows that we're not exactly the biggest fans of Tristan so…"

"You are getting cold feet." Sheppard frowned.

"And you're not?" Rodney questioned.

John pushed McKay's rolling chair so that it was not in front of the laptop anymore. He moved his stool to be stationed in front of the screen and looked over to Rodney.

"No Rodney I'm not. What's the code?" Sheppard motioned outstretching his palm for the slip of paper.

"Does it have to be on his birthday?" Rodney protested. "And at two o'clock in the morning? How is it I'm being the more conventional one in this situation?"

"I've seen stranger things happen." John remarked. "Now the code."

Rodney seemed more than hesitant.

"We should think this through." Rodney protested. "Don't you have a mission tomorrow I mean we should be sleeping to get prepared for that."

"Rodney." Sheppard growled.

"If this back fires I just want to say I told you so." Rodney sighed scooting his chair in front of the computer.

Several screens were popping up. The whole time McKay was typing in something and moving on to a whole new screen. Sheppard had remembered that it might take a few minutes to activate the specific sprinkler and that you had to bypass many safe guards to allow that to even happen. It was too complex and John had not been putting a whole lot of effort into remembering McKay's twenty page outline of what he was going to do. There was a few stuttered clicks.

"Oh no." Rodney said loud enough for Sheppard to hear.

"Oh no. Oh no… What's that supposed to mean?" Sheppard hissed.

Less than a second later water came pouring down from above. Sheppard closed his eyes than pointed up above.

"Please tell me that was only for this room." Sheppard growled.

Rodney said nothing rolling his fingers on the now drenched table, the laptop created a few sparks sending John and McKay jumping back. A fire alarm started to sound. John rubbed the water down his face.

"What happened?" John snarled.

Rodney turned to John, stood up and shoved his finger in his face, "I told you so… I told you so!."

"I guess I should rephrase…how did this happen?"

"Zelanka was messing with this system last week. I thought he was though with it. He most likely changed up all the command sequences."Rodney remarked.

"But it won't come back to us right?" Sheppard questioned.

"It happened to everyone, of course they will. I can cover up one command, but hundreds I can't they will eventually figure out it came from this computer." McKay responded.

"Then wipe the video feeds?" John responded.

"We wipe one we have to wipe the who system, but come on Sheppard you don't think that will raise more than a few flags considering there are only a few people that have to codes to make that happen. Even less that actually know how to do it." McKay explained. "Everyone will have an alibi but us."

"We can be each other's alibi." Sheppard joked.

"You know that's a great idea." Rodney sarcastically remarked. "Because we usually hang out after missions…again another red flag."

They stared at each other harshly and less than a second later the sprinkler system shut off. Both Rodney and Sheppard were beyond drenched and the floor had more than a couple of inches on the floor below them. They both couldn't even imagine the damage to the electrical systems they had caused.

"That's just great." Rodney huffed.

"What?" Sheppard questioned.

"Someone already shut off the system…my best guess would be Zelanka." Rodney responded twisting his shirt trying to get as much excess water off of him.

"Well I guess we better confess to Weir." Sheppard sighed.

"We? There is no we I told you this was a bad idea!" Rodney growled.

"Rodney?"

"What?" Rodney spat.

"Did you just growl at me?" Sheppard said cock eyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Weir, Sheppard, & Tristan

Everyone was pretty much drenched; water was still dripping from Dr. Weir's hair. Standing adjacent to each other where Sheppard and Tristan across from Weir's desk. She looked down right ready to throw someone threw the gate onto a Wraith infested planet. It was four in the morning and it was going to take at least a couple of days for all the damage to be cleaned up.

"Sheppard will you step outside for a moment?" Weir growled through her teeth.

Sheppard just nodded and left. Rodney was already outside the room panic showing through his eyes.

"Please sit." Weir motioned to Tristan.

Tristan half frowned grabbing a chair and sitting down. They both sat down in silence.

"I'm sorry that this happened." Weir started. "I don't know what they were thinking when they did this. I feel so embarrassed."

"It wasn't you." Tristan remarked. "It's not your responsibility to baby sit adults."

"Oh, but it is." Weir responded. "It's my job to be ahead of everyone else."

"I just feel bad for everyone else." Tristan sighed sleep still in his eyes.

Weir nodded she opened up a drawer and opened a folder and pushed it across the table a look of disappointment on her face.

"What's that?" Tristan said picking up the stapled packet.

"I assume you would like to file a report?" Weir motioned at the papers.

"Because I got a little wet?!" Tristan could not help but laugh. "That's insane."

"The IOA…"Weir stuttered.

"Doesn't need to know everything." Tristan grinned handing the papers back to her. "Chalk it up to a system malfunction."

"Why would you do that?" Weir whispered. "My belief was that the IOA intentions were to gather dirt on the Atlantis team. I assumed that's why you were hired. This would have been a slam dunk for impaired judgment."

"I'm not a crook." Tristan responded. "What made you believe that I came here to destroy you?"

"That's all the IOA has done." Weir answered.

"Well I'm different. As you know I don't have anyone left back on earth. I needed to get away and as far as I know Atlantis is the farthest I could possibly be. The people here are great. Beckett, Teyla, Ronan, and even Lorne have all been great. Who cares if there are two that haven't been all that great so what? I'm not going to let a few bad apples ruin my day or ruin yours for that matter."

"Well Thank You." Weir sighed with a wide smile.

Weir was happy, but her face quickly turned as she looked at Sheppard and directed him to come in.

"Good luck." Rodney remarked.

Sheppard half grinned than made his way to Weir's office. Tristan instantly stood up as he entered into the room. He was oddly nervous he rarely found himself feeling this way.

"Tristan has been kind enough not to make a report to the IOA about this whole incident that you and Rodney have caused." Weir frowned. "But that doesn't mean I can't take action on my end."

Both Tristan and Sheppard looked surprised at the last comment.

"Sheppard I'm placing you on suspension for a week." Weir ordered. "Similar actions will be placed on McKay tomorrow."

"Weir." Tristan coughed. "You don't have to do that…it was a stupid prank. No harm done."

Sheppard looked surprised at the defending attitude after everything he had done.

"Thank you for your input" Weir nodded at Tristan. "But he needs to learn that there are repercussions for his actions. If wouldn't mind stepping out me and Sheppard need to talk."

Tristan nodded, but paused to look at Sheppard before walking out. He walked up to the vacant control room and let his hands wipe down his face. He felt guilty although he should not have been.

"Did you file the report?" A voice said from beside Tristan.

Tristan looked over, "And who are you?"

"Kavanagh."

"I have heard so many good things about you." Tristan sarcastically remarked.

"I've been looking to get them off the expedition for some time and after this incident and a report from you I know it's more than enough to get them booted." Kavanagh grinned.

"Excuse me?!" Tristan snarled back at Kavanagh.

The anger that was building up in Tristan was boiling over quickly; he could not even believe that he had asked him to turn in everyone for doing nothing.

"Come on you're IOA, isn't your job to bring in new management. You know out with the old. Don't get me wrong Weir was great to start out with until she was put in charge of this expedition." Kavanagh explained wiping the lenses of his glasses.

Tristan knocked the glasses right out of his hands, which wiped the smirk off of Kavanagh's face real fast. He shot him a threatening glance which made him back off a few steps.

"Ah you cracked my glasses!" Kavanagh growled picking them up.

"If you suggest me filing a false report about anyone at Atlantis believe me broken glasses are the least of your worries here." Tristan growled.

"Is that a threat? Kavanagh questioned.

"Wow you catch on quick, now get out of my site before I do something I won't regret." Tristan grinned.

"But…"

Tristan shot him a dark look which made him not pursue the conversation any longer, he nodded.

"And for gosh sakes cut off that girl braid you call hair." Tristan remarked loudly watching him walk off.

Weir and Sheppard both looked over out the glass at what they just heard Tristan say.

"Did he just say what I think he said to Kavanagh?" Sheppard stuttered utterly shocked.

Weir could not help but keep a smirk from her face.

"Well it's not like one of us didn't want to say something like at once point on this expedition." Weir grinned. "But back to what I was going to tell you…we discovered a small group of people on a planet."

"The one that was basically nothing but fog?" Sheppard questioned.

Weir nodded, "We didn't make contact with these people yet, but the team observed that they seemed civilized. I'm sending Tristan out with team two with Rodney."

"So Rodney gets to go off world?" John protested. "What about me?"

"Him being stuck with Tristan is a well do punishment for him." Weir responded. "You're being placed on disciplinary suspension, because I know you were the mastermind behind this whole scheme. Rodney just had the means to make it happen. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. It was a stupid decision I understand that, but he is not ready?" Sheppard growled.

"I think he'll do perfectly fine. It's just a simple recon mission." Weir replied rolling her eyes. "I know what you're afraid of John and sometimes you can't stop someone from doing what they really want, no matter what the outcome will be. I know you cared about Ford deeply, but you can't save someone from themselves. You should know that more than anyone."

"What does that mean?" Sheppard questioned confused.

"You enrolled in the services young and you were reckless, but you saved lives…changed lives. Whatever lead you both here it is quite obvious you're both here for the same reason… to save people." Weir replied with a sly smile. "Now why don't you get some rest, tomorrow's a new day. Plenty of time to clean up the mess you created."

Sheppard nodded guilt clearly visible on his face. He turned to make his way out the glass door. Weir still looked a bit flustered, but a bit more at ease with the situation. Sheppard stopped at Tristan.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you." Sheppard replied skittish. "You know for what you did in there. I know you didn't have to."

Tristan huffed, "You are dang right I didn't have to. After all I'm not the one that thought that setting off the sprinklers was a good idea."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Oh so now you want to know what I have to say huh…typical." Tristan shook his head than sighed. "Because you're my commanding officer and whether I like it or not you are part of my team. And from my point of view you stick up for your team despite the fact that you didn't necessarily believe in what they did."

Sheppard felt guilty after everything he had done this kid he still stuck up for him. Which is more than Sheppard would have done if the roles were reversed. To be honest Sheppard did not know why he felt like he hated the kid and felt like he needed to ruin him. Maybe because they were so much alike, every time he tried to break him down with a criticism the kid lurched back with a remark which is what he would have done. Sometimes he felt like he thought the kid knew what he was going to do next it made him uneasy. But the truth is he looked at Tristan and saw himself at his age. Ready to leave home and do something with his life.

"I know I've said this before, but I don't hate you." Sheppard sighed.

"What makes this any different than the other times that you said it?"

"I'm scared for you." Sheppard huffed under his breath.

"Why?" Tristan questioned a bit curious.

"Because I see me at you age. The want to throw yourself into anything no matter what the cost. The humor only gets you so far." Sheppard paused a lump started to emerge in his throat. "There was someone else here just like you… young, his name was Ford. I'm scared, because you remind me of him so much."

"Did he go home?" Tristan asked.

"No." Sheppard replied wetness starting to form at the edges of his eyes, though he would never let them fall down. "I couldn't save him. He left behind people in his life, people that cared. We're a different kind of family here. You look at people every day and wonder what the next mission will hold. Cause the person beside me might not make it through the next one. You have such a long life to live just like Ford did and in an instant it was gone. And I look at you and I fear the same thing."

Tristan stuttered not really knowing what to say, nothing more was said as much as he wanted to say something, but Sheppard made his exit before he could come up with a half way decent answer in response. Tristan watched him leave. He could now see the weight that he carried with him.

"Tristan." Weir said to his right.

Tristan looked over caught a bit off guard. He made a head gesture signaling he had heard her.

"Off world mission tomorrow. Be at the gate at eight AM sharp." Weir said with a yawn, but a slight smirk could not help, but emerge out of the corner of her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Tristan

8:00 AM Sharp

"What and the heck is he wearing?" Tristan said trying to keep a straight face.

Lorne revealed a smile, "It's a hazmat suit. You see McKay gets the notion that on some planets that it atmosphere might be harmful."

"This one is harmful!" Rodney hissed.

Both Lorne and Tristan snickered with laughter, "And what's wrong with this planet?"

"The fog that inhabits this planet might contain harmful amounts of energy that over time will build up on the layers of your skin. And could build up enough to cause a fatal shot of electricity." Rodney explained.

"Right." Tristan grinned. "So…how come there are still people on this planet…if the fog causes fatal electric shocks?" Tristan questioned trying to hold back from spurting out with laughter.

"Oh he's just being over dramatic." Zelanka grinned. "We had one test come back with high levels of electricity. But that's because the settings were set wrong from the last time Rodney used it. We reconfigured it and everything is fine, but he's convinced the first test was right and he did not mess with the system."

"I did not mess with that system!" Rodney snapped.

"So he says." Lorne smiled.

Weir emerged above a sly smile crossed her face an acknowledge nod to Tristan that he hoped nobody else had noticed, "Well as you know everyone this is an expedition to a new planet. We have been told that it is populated. Now we have no idea how these people will react to our presence, but don't let your first reaction be violence. We are starting an alliance with other planets and we could always use more trading partners. So Godspeed gentleman."

With that blue covered that gate room signaling they were ready to travel. Tristan did not know how he was going to feel on his first real mission, but the truth was he was not all that nervous. He knew that the first one was not going to be exciting to any standard. He felt rather indifferent about the whole thing. He had always half hoped that his first mission was going to be life changing, right in the middle of battle. But most seemed to be strictly recon or scientific. Lorne jabbed Tristan in his ribs a wide smirk hung clearly across his face. He turned around and walked through backward. Tristan shook his head he had been through the gate quite a few times, but Lorne did not know that for all he knew this could have been Tristan's second time. He rolled his eyes as he breathed deeply stepping through the wave like blue circle in front of him.

Less than a second later he was walking through the other side. The report had been right about one thing this place was foggy. The only other person he could see was Lorne who was maybe three or four steps in front of him. He could clearly hear the others walking, but he could not see them. If Tristan had not have been holding a locator in his had he knew it would be very hard to find people. But he could clearly see life signs on the screen. He wondered how these people managed with no sun, as the ground below him was lush green. Though there was light coming from somewhere as the fog carried a hue of yellow. Danielson, a scientist along with another team member went off to explore the vegetation as the rest of the five person group made its way to the village. No one at this point seemed uneasy, but he could not see faces clearly so he might not have been reading the right expressions.

They met a villager about ten minutes later. He was startled, but he did not give off the vibe that there have not been visitor's before. He just shot them a questionable stare. Lorne was the first one to break away from the group while the rest lagged behind.

"Hello." Lorne nodded.

"Hello." The male villager responded than placed his finger on the logo on his shirt. "Do you come from the ancestral city?"

"You know of Atlantis?" Lorne questioned with surprised, it was hard to imagine these people knowing much of anything.

"Yes of course we do get a few traders every now and then." The man responded. "They tell of stories of people that are replacing the ancestors who wear different clothing. And your clothing is far different than I have ever seen. But I feel you have come to talk about more than just trading. Am I right?"

"You got all of that from looking at us?" McKay remarked impressed.

"Don't speak McKay it only makes you sound stupid." Tristan said under his breath.

McKay shot Tristan a disapproving stare.

"Yes of course you have to understand we don't get many people you seem more like people who want to gain relations with us. After all the Wraith are a problem to all of us." The man nodded. "Please I will lead you back to our village we can't talk through just exactly what you are thinking."

Lorne nodded watching the villager take off into the fog he turned to Tristan in a whisper, "Well that was easy."

Tristan replied with a nod.

"Hey Tristan why don't you, McKay, and Danielson stay behind." Lorne ordered. "I know Danielson wanted to check out the vegetation."

"Yes sir." Tristan nodded as he could see McKay staring at him through his hazmat helmet.

Tristan shook his head watching as Lorne disappeared into the fog and he was left with two most incompetent military personnel in all of Atlantis. He would take Beckett over these two.

"McKay stay here and wait for Lorne to come back, me and Danielson are going to check out the surroundings."

"You're going to leave me here all alone?" McKay stuttered.

"Yes, perhaps you'll discover the next big equation." Tristan responded. "Come on Danielson."

Even Danielson could tell there was tension in the air between Tristan and McKay. But regardless Danielson followed behind Tristan. Within seconds McKay was gone as the fog made him disappear.

"You know McKay's not that bad once you get to know him." Danielson commented stopping and picking up some soil samples and putting it in a plastic cup.

"We're far enough away you don't have to lie you know." Tristan remarked.

"Okay he's a little hard to take in, but he didn't like Sheppard either when they first met. He's kind of a person that gets to be tolerated." Danielson explained. "But if you're in a tight bind you're going to need McKay."

"Good to know." Tristan commented leaning up against a tree watching as Danielson was scouring back and forth rapidly grabbing sample after sample.

Tristan sat there leaning against the tree for a good solid fifteen minutes; he wondered how the other group was managing. Whether they were making any headway on getting alliance started. Not that Tristan thought this group of people had much to offer. He looked at the life sign detector and he could see McKay pacing back and forth only making him release a small laugh.

"So what got you here?" Tristan asked.

Danielson shrugged, "What got most of us here? All I know is that a team of people came to me one day and told me of a place that would change my life forever. And I said yes. So here I am."

"Sounds like my story." Tristan grinned. "Where you in the first expedition?"

"No I think they expanded my department after they could gate to Earth." Danielson responded.

Danielson was constantly reaching out for samples and putting them and his backpack, he wasn't missing a thing. Tristan looked down at the life sign detector and saw a group of life signs coming back he gave Danielson a pat on the back.

"Looks like the team are heading back you got enough samples?" Tristan laughed.

"Wish I could get more truthfully." Danielson answered.

Tristan leaned up against a tree and grabbed what looked like a tackle box as Danielson strapped on the backpack. He looked at the pacing life sign and rolled his eyes. They were ready to head back, Danielson wasn't that bad he thought he'd heard that scientist were hard to stand. They started to head back, but they ran into vegetation they didn't walk through before. It was like getting through a bush.

"Come on." Tristan said moving some of the branches so Danielson could get through.

Than out of nowhere a shot rang through the fog.

"Danielson ground!"

Danielson was already flat to the ground, and Tristan was shielding Danielson. Another shot ran out, but this time a pain struck Tristan shoulder. He fell down a little bit and his grip in the dirt slid. He waited a few minutes than reached out his hand to Danielson.

"Come on." Tristan said you could hear the pain in his voice.

"You okay?" Danielson said under his breath.

"I'm fine." Tristan nodded. "We need to move."

With that they hit the ground running. He could see a group of life signs he could only guess was the Atlantis team. When they got closer you could hear Lorne.

"What and the heck were you thinking!?" Lorne yelled.

Tristan stopped short with Danielson crouched behind him.

"You're bleeding." Daniel said behind Tristan.

Tristan ignored Danielson.

"Rodney you just don't just fire off your weapon." Lorne growled.

"I guess you have a reason to hate him now." Danielson said trying to make a joke.

Tristan stood up and went closer to the sound.

"Guys." Danielson said through the fog.

"Danielson?" Lorne questioned. "You guys okay?"

"I'm fine." Danielson answered. "Tristan not so much."

Tristan came into Lorne's view and could see the blood dripping down his uniform. Lorne couldn't even find the words to say.

"Let's get to the gate." Lorne answered.

Some of guys of the team came to help Tristan, but he waved them away, "I'm fine."

Up ahead Tristan could see the glow of the gate, things were starting to get blurred he knew what was happen he was going into shock. He shook his head and walked through the gate and when he did he fell to the ground on his knees.

"What happened?!" Sheppard said running down the stairs growling inspecting the gunshot wound that Tristan had.

At least Tristan was doing well enough that he was able to walk through the gate. He looked like he was in quite a bit of pain, but was trying his best to conceal it. But he also looked angry.

"Talk to the idiot!" Tristan snarled shooting threatening gaze at Rodney.

"Rodney!" Sheppard snapped ready to slap him. "Why!?"

"The planet was foggy I thought I heard something…" Rodney stuttered knowing that it was not a very valid reason.

"Yeah me you dimwit!" Tristan hissed stepping up and forward and shoving Rodney into the right arc of the gate with the one good arm he had.

"So you decided to discharge your weapon?" John frowned shaking his head. "You can't do that with every sound you hear."

"Tell this runt to let me go…it was an accident." Rodney commented with distaste.

Rodney was scared Tristan could see the fear looming behind his eyes. If his other arm was not out of commission he would have hit him with little hesitation. Instead Tristan made a face of annoyance.

"You're not worth it." Tristan remarked shaking his head backing away than turned to Sheppard. "I am heading off to the infirmary, but…you better keep him out of my sight."

"Noted." Sheppard nodded this was not a time to mess with him.

Tristan made his way to the infirmary, but not before Kavanagh made his way through the increasing crowd with a large grin on his face. He was making his way toward Tristan until they were almost face to face. He knew what Kavanagh was going to start coming at him with. So before he had time to open his mouth. With his good right arm he folded his hand toward so that his elbow was pointing out. And just as he was about to speak. Tristan forcefully clocked Kavanagh clear across the side of his face. He went down like a sack of potatoes. The whole gate room fell silent all wondering if they had just really just saw what their eyes saw. Lorne could not help, but spurt out a laugh. A lot of half smiles emerged on faces.

Tristan exhaled deeply, he felt better than he looked around at the curious faces, "Walked right into my wingspan."

Smirked nods went all around.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kavanagh whined getting up and holding his now bloody nose.

"Don't start fights you don't know how to finish." Tristan growled under his breath. "I warned you."

"What could you possibly do to me?" Kavanagh huffed.

"Oh you will see in the days to come." Tristan grinned gripping his arm and whispering into his ear. "You'll never mess with Atlantis again. I'm going to have you stuck in a place where nobody cares to hear you, but yourself."

Although Kavanagh would never claim that he was scared, the expression was clearly present on his face. He looked down at Tristan with apologetic eyes.

"Too late for that." Tristan frowned.

All in the entire mission did not go great. All Sheppard had to do was shoot Rodney an angry stare and that told McKay to get out of his sight. Above on the balcony John could see Dr. Weir standing with her arms crossed, it was obvious she wanted the details of the situation.

"Lorne." Sheppard said.

"Yes sir." Lorne nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Weir about his whole mess, but can you do me a favor?" Sheppard half grinned paused than continued. "Slap Rodney for me."

"Will do sir." Lorne chuckled. "Request an additional slap for annoyance?"

"Approved." John nodded making his way up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Weir, Sheppard, & McKay

"So tell me what happened again." Weir demanded shaking her head.

"Yeah I'm curious too." John commented.

"It was an accident I thought I heard something." Rodney stuttered.

"So you discharged your weapon!?" Weir growled.

John face palmed shaking his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If you'll excuse me I have to talk to Tristan. Try to convince him not to make a report to the IOA…again." Weir frowned. "Take off the suit Rodney you're off world privileges have been taken away until further notice."

With that Weir was off.

"What were you thinking?" Sheppard growled.

Rodney shrugged taking off his helmet, "I guess I wasn't."

Lorne came up behind Rodney and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey." Rodney reacted swiping his hand at Lorne's.

"I can't even find the words Sheppard." Lorne responded. "Remind me why we take him on missions again?"

"Why don't you get away for a while?" Sheppard suggested to Rodney. "This thing needs time to blow over."

Rodney nodded disappearing down the corridor.

Tristan & Beckett:

"Rodney did what son?" Beckett questioned.

"He shot me! That idiot!" Tristan growled under his breath.

"Can you rate your pain for me?" Beckett question. "On a scale from one to ten. Ten being the worst possible pain and one being none."

To be honest Tristan was not in that much pain, rather he was pissed.

"Three or four." Tristan replied.

"Why don't you calm down and sit back so I can look at the wound." Beckett said.

"But-"Tristan muttered.

"But nothing." Beckett frowned.

With that Tristan sat back crossing his arms. Beckett took out a knife and cut up the shoulder of his clothes so the wound could be seen from the back and front.

"Well the good news is it went through and through. Didn't hit any bones or anything. You'll have to recoup for a good two weeks before I'll sign off on you going on missions again." Beckett explained. "I'll be right back with the supplies to get you all fixed up."

"Thanks Beckett." Tristan nodded.

With that Tristan sat back deeply trying to relax and calm down.

"How are you doing?" Weir said.

Tristan opened his eyes to see Weir standing beside the bed. She looked stressed after last night and today, he could understand why.

"I'll survive." Tristan grinned. "But that's not the only reason why you're here are you?"

"I'm suggesting you file a report." Weir said pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Don't start with this again." Tristan replied rolling his eyes. "As much I would like to believe that Rodney did it on purpose it was a mistake I could see it in his eyes. Granted I may have been too pissed at the moment to take much of anything in, it was an accident. Beckett says I'll be back on duty in two weeks chalk this up to a training exercise gone wrong."

Weir looked relieved, "Thank you."

Beckett came up behind Weir with gaze and some other medical stuff.

"Get better." Weir nodded standing up and sighing letting Beckett move in.

Tristan

Two weeks later…

Kavanagh appeared out of the corner of Tristan's eye. Lorne nudged him, "What's with the duffel bag he's carrying?"

Kavanagh did not look pleased that was for sure, in fact of worry seemed to cover his face. He dropped the duffel and shot Tristan a look of distaste.

"What was that look for?" Evan questioned looking down at Tristan. "He can't still be mad about the hit."

"Oh no he's mad he's being sent to the midway station." Tristan grinned.

Evan grinned as well, "And something tells me we have you to thank for that."

"I'm friends with O'Neil remember…not that I had anything to do with it."

Evan shook his head, "Well of course not. How's the arm?"

"It's sore, but I'm fine." Tristan nodded. "At least this mission doesn't require much muscle. We're just going there to sign an alliance treaty."

With that the gate room glowed blue he jabbed Lorne in the side, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Lorne nodded. "At least I know this will go better than the first mission."

Tristan smirked, "I sure hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

Tristan

Two weeks later…

Kavanagh appeared out of the corner of Tristan's eye. Lorne nudged him, "What's with the duffel bag he's carrying?"

Kavanagh did not look pleased that was for sure, in fact of worry seemed to cover his face. He dropped the duffel and shot Tristan a look of distaste.

"What was that look for?" Evan questioned looking down at Tristan. "He can't still be mad about the hit."

"Oh no he's mad he's being sent to the midway station." Tristan grinned.

Evan grinned as well, "And something tells me we have you to thank for that."

"I'm friends with O'Neil remember…not that I had anything to do with it."

Evan shook his head, "Well of course not. How's the arm?"

"It's sore, but I'm fine." Tristan nodded. "At least this mission doesn't require much muscle. We're just going there to sign an alliance treaty."

With that the gate room glowed blue he jabbed Lorne in the side, "Ready?"

"Yeah." Lorne nodded. "At least I know this will go better than the first mission."

Tristan smirked looking at his would, "I sure hope so. But I find comfort in the fact that Rodney's not coming."

"I bet." Lorne laughed. "On the other side I want you to stand guard at the gate and stay by Danielson."

Tristan shot him a look of disappointment.

"Don't take it personal you're injured and Danielson is non-military." Lorne commented. "Next time I'll take you with."

Tristan nodded, "I'm holding you to that."

Danielson came up beside Tristan carrying enough duffel bags and backpacks for the whole team. He shot Lorne a, "You've got to be kidding me look." But Lorne ignored it. He waved for the group to go through and Tristan followed.

"You're staying behind with me, okay?" Tristan said looking over to Danielson who seemed to be struggling to carry his bags. "Do you want me to take something?"

Danielson looked at him surprised by the offer, but regardless he shook his head, "No offence, but there is a lot of valuable expensive equipment in these bags I'd feel better if I held onto them."

"That's fine with me." Tristan smirked walking through the gate.

On that note they were through the gate. He had already lost sight of Lorne ahead through the dense fog. But Tristan wasn't really worried about losing them since he had a life sign detector in his pocket. He watched as the last man of the group vanished.

"Alright Danielson I'll follow your lead." Tristan nodded.

Danielson was once again surprised by Tristan's actions most people treated him like a burden to take along with, but it didn't seem like he was bothered one bit and that made Danielson rather curious.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Danielson asked through the fog.

"What do you mean?" Tristan kind of laughed in confusion.

"It's just that most people on the military team treat us scientist like kids and seemed rather annoyed with being tasked to stay with one." Danielson paused. "But you don't seem all that bothered by being paired up with me."

"Each person's job from military to being a scientist collecting samples both carries equal importance. Yeah I'll admit I'll never understand what you guys do." Tristan continued. "But I'm pretty sure you've made some good discovers that could help us back on earth or even here on Atlantis. I don't think that other member's think of you as a burden or a hindrance it's just that we like to be close to the action and being paired with a scientist collecting samples makes things rather dull. No offence."

"I never thought of it that way." Danielson commented. "But I have to admit Rodney gives us scientists a bad name you guys think we're all alike."

"I wouldn't say you'll all like that I think Rodney is…well…huh…mmmm….different." Tristan laughed a little bit. "But I like Zelanka and he is nothing like Rodney."

He had a point, but then again Tristan had spent more time with each different department than any military member before him. Danielson set down his duffel bags near what Tristan guessed was the beginning of what looked like a meadow with the grass and the wild flowers starting to grow. He could still see the hint of yellow in the fog and wondered if the fog ever lightened up and the sun got to shine through. Tristan saw a tree stump and decided to take a seat.

1 hour later…

Tristan looked at his watch and then down at the life detector which showed nobody on their way back. Tristan sighed he wondered how long it would take for Lorne and the team to come back. Danielson looked up at him every now and then surprised he hadn't fallen asleep. Tristan was just about to say something when what sounded like gate being opened rung out. Than a strange buzzing nose followed, he stood up he could tell there were several of whatever it was come through. With a minute the sounds became more and more distant. Tristan stood there unsure of what to do and Danielson was looking up to him for direction.

"I know I'm new to all this, but did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Tristan said looking down at Danielson.

"Wraith ships." Danielson guessed. "That's what it sounded like."

"I want you to leave your stuff here." Tristan ordered than looked down at his watch. "It's going to take about a half an hour forty minutes to walk to the village."

"But-" Danielson protested.

"We've got to help if we can." Tristan said worry set in his eyes. "I can't promise you safety, but I won't hold anything against you if you want to stay behind."

Danielson looked deep into Tristan eyes and sighed, "Well we better hurry before the party starts without us."

Tristan let out a sly smile and reached out his hand to help Danielson up, "I figure if we jog we can make it there in fifteen to twenty minutes. Stay close I don't want to lose track of you."

Danielson nodded a little fear prevalent in his face. But he didn't protest Tristan when he started jogging he was off jogging as fast as he could to keep up with him. Tristan pulled out the life sign detector he could see heat signatures in the distance on the screen , but as he got closer and closer he wasn't reading any life-signs. When they arrived he could see the fog was less dense in the village and could see some distance. But the place was completely vacant.

"Where is everyone?" Danielson whispered.

Tristan was wondering the same thing.

"You don't think they were called do you?" Danielson asked.

Tristan gave him a cock-eyed glare, "I don't know, besides I've been by your side the entire time. What makes you think I know more than you?"

He had a point maybe it was the fact that he was military and he was a scientist and he just expected him to know more. Danielson wished he had the answer to his question.

"This is all very confusing." Tristan stated.

"How so?" Danielson responded.

"We heard the darts come through the gate, they've got to still be here since we haven't heard them leave." Tristan paused. "If they called everyone they'd be long gone. So my question is where are the people from the village and more importantly where is the Atlantis team?"

Danielson shrugged, they were all valid question, but he was just as dumbfounded by all this as he was. Tristan walked over to the fire that was still smoldering, than looked over at a tent. Danielson followed bewildered on where he was going , but he followed him into the tent without protest. Tristan looked around there was a small fire still hot from a recent fire. What ever happened had happened fast. There was a cot to him right he moved around a blanket to see a shirt. He picked it up.

"We got a problem?" Danielson asked.

Tristan tossed him the shirt ignoring his remark, "What am I suppose to be looking at here?"

Tristan grabbed another shirt that was under the bed. He pointed at what looked like chicken scratch on the collar. Danielson couldn't see what was so mind blowing about them.

"These are Wraith symbols." Tristan replied back.

Danielson looked down again and he was right, "What does that mean?"

"I think these people are Wraith Worshipers." Tristan remarked.

"What?" Danielson blurted out.

"You know people that worship the wraith." Tristan repeated.

"I'm not an idiot I got that." Danielson frowned. "My response was more of a shocked statement. We're in deep crap aren't we."

Tristan couldn't help but nod, "I agree."


	14. Chapter 14

**Tristan and Danielson**

They were back in the forest; Tristan was raising the life sign like he was holding a cell phone trying to get reception with Danielson in toe.

"So tell me again why we aren't hightailing it back to the gate?" Danielson questioned.

"We still got a team out there." Tristan sighed.

"What's not to say that they already figured this out and are waiting at the gate?" Danielson commented.

"It's been a good two hours and hour since the wraith came through the gate. They haven't left I think it's safe to say that if the team could have got out they would have by now." Tristan explained banging his life sign detector with his hand.

"The electricity in the fog must be messing with it." Danielson said shaking his head.

"But it was working fine at the gate the last time we were here." Tristan growled.

"Maybe the energy is more concentrated here?" Danielson said. "I don't know."

Tristan rubbed his face in frustration, when a bone chilling scream engulfed the area. Danielson and Tristan looked at each other.

"That sounded like Anderson." Danielson said.

Tristan hadn't been teamed up very long with this team so he was inclined to believe Danielson. There was another scream, Tristan put his life sign detector back in his pocket and took out his gun he checked to make sure it was loaded.

"Let's go." Tristan hissed.

Danielson didn't look like he was pleased by the idea of running toward the danger.

"What if it's a trap?" Danielson said as he ran.

"I don't think the Wraith know about us or they would have been sent back to get us long ago." Tristan replied.

Danielson had to admit that made him feel better. There was another blood chilling scream, and they were getting closer. Neither of them spoke as climbed a small hill that dropped off to a cliff. Below the space was clearer than day. Tristan wondered why there was no fog in this area, but the thought was cut short as Tristan pulled on Danielson so he was lying down. It looked kind of like a theater with big rock seats going up in the direction of the exit and to the other side was kind of like a stage up against another rock going up. Villager seemed to be all seating sitting in awe. Up on the stage were two Wraiths in the middle area there were four Wraith. Danielson tapped on Tristan shoulder and pointed in the stage direction about to say something. Tristan covered his mouth and looked over. On the stage there were also four members of the Atlantis team or to be exact two. He looked over to Danielson who had his jaw dropped. Two were died the other two he knew were Johnson and Lorne.

"They're dead." Danielson whispered under his breath.

Tristan gulped.

"Feeble human beings." One of the Wraith's on the stage snorted as he spit on the ground.

With that the villagers cheered and bowed down to show their respect to the Wraith and their power. This was making Tristan sick.

"What is the dial out sequence to Atlantis?" The Wraith growled at Johnson.

Johnson didn't look up, but you could tell he was scared.

"No I won't." Johnson said sternly.

Like a flash of lightening the Wraiths right hand slammed into Johnson's chest. Tristan jumped a little he looked in bewilderment as Johnson began to age. Tristan reached for his gun and started to raise it when Danielson grabbed his wrist shaking his head.

"It's too late."

With that Johnson crumbled to the ground and cheering rang out through the area. Anger was building up inside of him and he never felt more helpless.

"All you friends are gone what do you have to say to that human?" One of the Wraith laughed.

"You're a monster." Lorne barked back.

"Yes, Yes I am." The wraith that feed on Johnson sneered.

He rose up his hand and Tristan couldn't help, but cover his eyes. He couldn't watch this. He couldn't do anything.

"Stop!"

Tristan looked up he didn't say it and neither did Danielson. A wraith with a star around his eye emerged out of the fog and seemed to be in control.

"The shows over." Star said.

The villagers seemed disappointed, but took that as it was time to leave. So as they evacuated Tristan looked down in awe and hope that this wrath had stopped the proceedings.

"He's coming back with us." Star growled.

Lorne's ears perked up and Tristan didn't know he was happy or sad about that. The six Wraith growled their disapprovement, but said nothing in protest. The one Wraith brought up his hand and slapped Lorne across the jaw and Tristan flinched it looked like a hard hit. Star raced up the stage and grabbed the Wraith's throat.

"We don't hurt him either." Star snapped letting go of his throat. "At least not yet. Let's get him onto a dart."

Star yanked up on Lorne, he had his hands tied behind his back so there was little he could do in protest.

"I'm going to go get him." Tristan snarled.

"What!" Danielson snapped. "That's insane there are seven Wraiths down there. You got a death wish or something?"

"I didn't say it would be fun." Tristan grinned. "And here's the best part you're not coming with me. If I get caught-."

"Or killed."

"Or killed." Tristan said rolling his eyes at Danielson's statement. "I need you to get back to Atlantis. Do you have the gene?"

Danielson nodded. Tristan brought out his life sign detector and handed it to Danielson.

"You should be able to find the gate after you get out of this area. I switched it to find the biggest source of energy which is the gate whether it's on or off." Tristan paused. "It might take you sometime to get there, but-"

Tristan didn't continue he reached down to his ankle and pulled out an extra gun and magazine and handed it to Danielson. He grabbed it like he was allergic to it, but didn't protest in taking it.

"Try not to fire it if at all possible." Tristan explained. "You shoot and they'll know you're here, got it?"

Danielson nodded and stood up looking at Tristan for a long moment, "Good luck."

Tristan half smiled back and watched as Danielson disappeared into the fog. He looked down and Lorne being escorted he had to move.

**Tristan and Lorne**

Tristan had to admit he almost lost them a few times, but he started to see outlines of the darts through the fog. There were seven and Tristan wondered if he could take one by himself, but seeing their size earlier he wasn't sure. Tristan ran toward one of the darts and dove underneath. All, but two Wraith's went into a dart Tristan sighed with relief that a Wraith hadn't climbed into one that he was hiding under. Five darts zoomed off which left two Wraith's and Lorne. One seemed to be walking toward another dart and Tristan thought this was a good a time as any to make his move. He started to come up from under the dart with his gun, although he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He stayed low and dove at Star's leg. There was an odd sound that came out of his mouth as he fell to his knees.

"Grab my knife Lorne!" Tristan shouted.

Lorne grabbed it from his leg holder. Tristan let out a few shots into the Wrath, but it didn't seem to slow him down. An overpowering grip grabbed his neck leaving him gasping for air. Star lifted him up so that his feet were several inches off the ground. Star lifted up his hand and Tristan knew it was all over. There was a pain as he felt his chest being ripped open. Tristan yelled in pain, but the Wraith looked up at him a look of confusion all over his face. When all of sudden they both fell to the ground. A hand reached down and tore the Wraith's hand from Tristan's chest. There was sharp object that cut into his upper arm, but he didn't know what it was. A hand pulled up Tristan to his feet.

"Come on kid." Lorne yelled, dragging him forward.

Tristan was disoriented, but he managed to keep up behind Lorne. He looked down to see blood dripping down his chest. At this point getting to Atlantis was at the back of his mind all he cared about was evading the Wraith. They started to descend downward and it became steep until they both lost their footing and tumbled downward. When they landed it was wet and the water was ice cold and went up to their waist. He guessed they were in some sort of a river. Tristan swam up gasping for air when he broke through the surface he could help but shiver. Lorne grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward until the onto the shore. Tristan couldn't feel his hand and his knees were numb. Lorne pulled him and then stopped in a clump of trees. Lorne looked down at the kid's chest, and it didn't look good.

"What are you doing?" Tristan growled. "We've got to keep going!"

"Where?" Lorne snapped back under his breath. "I don't know where the gate is. Do have the-."

"No, I gave the life sign detector to Danielson; if we didn't make it out I wanted to make sure he got back to Atlantis." Tristan explained.

"No, it's fine." Lorne said pacing back and forth. "You did the right thing."

"We need to get moving now." Tristan growled attempting to get up, but his leg gave out.

"We wouldn't know if we were running away from them or going straight toward them with this fog." Lorne explained kneeling down. "Besides you look horrible. Staying put might be the best thing we can do right now."

And it was true Tristan did look horrible he looked pale white. Which was kind of strange Lorne thought he was losing blood through the wraith hand print, but not nearly enough to look like he was dying. Beckett's stiches hadn't been opened so he was fine there. But when Tristan moved his leg he saw a big puddle of blood.

"What happened?" Lorne whispered examining the wound; it was a rather deep and long cut.

"I don't know I think the Wraith cut me as you pulled me up." Tristan answered.

With the amount that the blood was coming out Lorne was sure he'd cut open an artery. Tristan was already looking like he wasn't going to make it. Tristan could barely move it was a mystery that he made it as far through the run without collapsing. He saw that Tristan was starting to dose.

Lorne put his hand on Tristan shoulder and shook him, "Hey kid you got stay with me."

"I'm just so tired." Tristan huffed between long breaths. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Lorne lied trying not to look down at Tristan's leg. "If you're tired just rest, I'll be here. I won't leave you."

Tristan knew something was wrong, he could feel himself getting real cold and it wasn't from the water. He felt like he was dying and he knew Lorne was trying to cover it up with a fake smile he was just waiting.

"Thanks for lying." Tristan half smiled pushing himself up a little he outstretched his hand toward Lorne and he grabbed it. "Thanks it was an honor to work with you."

Lorne closed his eyes he was trying to hold back the tears this kid was only eighteen and to die so soon made his heartache in sorrow.

"Please don't cry." Tristan responded. "If you get out this alive I wouldn't change a thing."

That made Lorne respected him even more. They sat in silence for a long moment Lorne could hear that his breathing was becoming harder and harder.

"Can you promise me something?" Tristan whispered softly.

"Yeah anything." Lorne said holding Tristan's hand.

"There's a reason I came to Atlantis." Tristan said straining to say the sentence. "I came because Sheppard was here."

Lorne wanted to ask Tristan a bunch of questions, but he remained silent letting him finish.

"The guy he tried to save was my dad. I changed my last name when I entered the Stargate program and when I heard Sheppard was in Atlantis I fought to be here. My dad talked about him all the time." Tristan coughed. "I want you to tell him thank you. He did what nobody else had the courage to do."

"I will." Lorne responded nodding his head.

Tristan's hand was really cold and he was quite stiff Lorne knew the end was near.

"I'm- scared." Tristan admitted struggled trying to breathe.

"It's okay I'm here." Lorne said. "I'll be with you until the end. Tristan it was truly an honor to work with you."

Tristan released a sly smile as he started to close his eyes, a few seconds later Tristan's hand became limp in Lorne's hand, he shed a tear…he was gone. Lorne slammed his fist into the ground a couple of times angry. Tristan deserved to be brought back to Atlantis, not to stay here. It wasn't right, but there was no way for Lorne to be stealthy and carry him.

"I'll come back for you." Lorne said under his breath. "I promise you that."

Lorne stayed a second looking at the kid sadly when he heard a sound of running footsteps running through the forest sounds of the forest being disturbed. But Lorne didn't want to move, but he eventually stood up holding the knife that he had gotten from Tristan. He was pissed he wanted to go after the Wraith that did this. The footsteps were getting too close for comfort. He looked at the kid one more time and started to run.

It was hard to run quietly through the fog he never knew what was in front of him. Branches and bushes came out of nowhere and he didn't have time to stop and go around. He knew the Wraith were faster than he was. He decided the best chance he had was to hide. He nearly ran into a pine tree, he dove for cover under the tree. And it had been just in time he could hear the Wraith closing in fast. When they stopped and Lorne could see they're feet from under the pine tree it took all his strength not to go after then.

"He's somewhere in this area." One of the Wraiths said.

With that he heard a thud on the ground, it was Tristan one must have been carrying him, "What do you want me to do with him?"

Star knelt down to Tristan and dug his hand into his chest. Lorne looked on confused what was he doing the kid was gone.

"What are doing?" The other Wraith snarled.

Star ignored him; Lorne looked on with amazement as color started to return back to Tristan's face.

"Do you think he can be saved?" The other Wraith said.

"Yes granted he hasn't been dead too long." Star responded.

A couple seconds later Tristan's eyes shot open. He looked up shell shock as he saw two Wraiths above him. He sat up and started to back away.

"What did you do?" Tristan said looking down at his leg and seeing the wound was gone.

"We brought you back." Star answered standing up.

"Why?" Tristan growled.

Lorne had the same question in his head.

"That's not important." Star responded.

"Not important." Tristan sternly said. "A Wraith saved someone from Atlantis for what? Information, you won't get any from me."

"That's not the reason." Star laughed. "We have other plans for you."

_Plans, _that didn't sound comforting. Tristan looked down and kind of tilted his head. He could believe what he was seeing. Lorne was staring right at him from under the tree. He instantly looked up like he had seen nothing. He gulped if anything came from this it was that Lorne got away. But Star had seen the expression on Tristan's face.

"What did you see?" Star growled.

"Nothing." Tristan said not meeting Star's gaze.

A fist came in contact with his face he fell to his side and got back up a large gash visible above his eyebrow.

"I saw nothing." Tristan growled standing up.

"I don't believe you." Star snapped back.

"Well I don't trust you." Tristan sneered.

"Likewise." Star answered.

"Will you guys stop bickering we still have someone from Atlantis roaming around here?" The other Wraith interjected.

Lorne knew what Tristan was doing he wanted the Wraith's eyes to be on him so that Lorne could slip away, he was buying him time.

"Fine you want to know where he is." Tristan said pointing in another direction. "He's over there I saw him move."

"Stay here with the kid." Star ordered disappearing into the fog.

The other Wraith nodded. Lorne saw a pine cone and grabbed it throwing into some brush. The other Wraith took a few steps closer to the sound and Tristan took the time to dart off. He didn't care if he got caught, but if this gave Lorne his getaway he was more than glad to do it. Lorne took the time to roll out from under the tree. And he ran in the opposite direction, he felt guilty leaving Tristan behind.

Tristan felt run down he didn't have much strength; he guessed it was from the loss of blood that made him feel off-center and dizzy. He thought he was getting ahead when a grip grabbed the collar of his uniform and tugged him backwards sending him sliding into the ground behind him. Tristan didn't have any strength to fight him. The Wraith was just about to hit him when someone came tumbling to his side like they were thrown. When the person got up he was shocked to see Lorne sitting next to him. Lorne looked at Tristan and shrugged. Star let out a large growl.

"What do you know you found him." Tristan said with a sly grin.

Star hit him right across the face again this time knocking him out.

"Tristan?" Lorne said.

"He'll be fine." Star responded.

"Great now I have to carry him back to the darts." The other Wraith hissed distastefully picking up Tristan and throwing him over his shoulder.

A moment later Lorne was forced to his feet and remained in the middle with Star behind him and the other Wraith in front of him. The darts weren't as far away, they must have been running in circles. He watched as Tristan was loaded into the dart and the Wraith closed the top and started to fly Lorne stayed put as the light ran over him and with that he was in the dart.

_ Why save him?_ The Wraith said to star in his head.

_He can't be fed on and that's a mystery that's worth finding out._

Part two coming soon!


End file.
